own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 10
"In and out of love" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 43 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Friends" by Aura Dione |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 10 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 10 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 10, often referred to as OESC #10, is the 10th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The 10th edition is the 2nd Special Edition. All the countries must send an entry which performed in one of the previous editions. The Special Edition's name is: "Best of". It is hosted in Copenhagen, Denmark , after Aura Dione won OESC #09 in Malmo, Sweden. Forty-three countries confirmed participation in the tenth edition with Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Greenland and Norway returning in the competition. Albania, Italy, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Slovakia, Switzerland and Åland Islands have announced their withdrawal. For the first time in the history of the contest we have the Big 6, following the error in the scoreboard from previous edition and 27 countries in the Grand Final. The contest was won by Armin van Buuren and Sharon den Adel performing "In and out of love" for The Netherlands, they managed to receive 163 points, winning with a margin of 16 points in front of Malta who came out 2nd. Third place went to the host country, Denmark, Belgium got 4th place and 5th went to Moldova. It was also the first time a "Big Five"/"Big Six" country won the contest since the rule's introduction in the second edition. Venue Copenhagen Arena is an upcoming multi-use indoor arena in Ørestad Syd, a new development in the city of Copenhagen, Denmark. The ground is expected to be broken for construction mid-2013 with the arena to open in the autumn 2015. It will have a capacity of 12,500 for sporting events and up to 15,000 (either sitting or standing) for concerts. The project was presented at a press conference at Bella Sky Hotel on 23 September 2011. The design of the arena was presented on 7 June 2012. The winning design team consists of 3XN, HKS, Inc., Arup, ME Engineers and Planit. The arena will have a distinctly Nordic design. Participants Forty-three countris confirmed participation in the tenth edition of OESC, with thirty-seven countries participating in one of the two semi-finals of the contest and for the first time, six countries pre-qualified to the Grand Final. The final includes the ten selected countries from each semi-final and a wildcard, making a total of twenty-seven participants. This marks the highest number of countries in a final. The 10th edition saw the return of five countries: Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Greenland and Norway. Seven countries decided to withdraw, respectively Åland Islands Albania, Italy, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Slovakia and Switzerland. Location }} Copenhagen is the capital of Denmark and its most populous city, with an urban population of 1,230,728 and a metropolitan population of 1,954,411 (as of 1 April 2013). Copenhagen is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand and stretches across part of Amager. A number of bridges and tunnels connect the parts of the city together, and the cityscape is characterized by promenades and waterfronts. Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the beginning of the 15th century. During the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it became a significant regional centre. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen a strong urban and cultural development, partly due to massive investments in cultural facilities and infrastructure. Since the completion of the transnational Øresund Bridge, Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated with the Swedish city of Malmö, growing into a combined metropolitan area. Copenhagen is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark and is among the financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. Copenhagen has 89,000 students enrolled in its educational institutions. A diverse infrastructure allows for a blend of bicycles, cars and public transport while the Copenhagen Metro serves central Copenhagen, the S-train connects the outlying boroughs. The Copenhagen Airport is the largest airport in the Nordic countries, serving 23.3 million passengers in 2012 The city currently hosts many construction sites due to ongoing improvements in infrastructure and expansion of the Metro. This is the first time that the contest is held in Denmark. Shows The qualified countries were revealed on the 11th and 12th of September 2012. The semifinal included a wildcard, meaning that one country that received the most points, from both shows, out of top ten, will have a chance to battle in the Grand Final. On the 22nd of September 2012, the winner was announced. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), , and voted in this semifinal. * won the wildcard. * The 10 qualifiers were announced on September 11, 2012. Notes : 1. There was an error in the voting system. 'Semi-final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), file:Poland.png Poland and voted in this semifinal. * The 10 qualifiers were announced on September 12, 2012. 'Second Chance Round' * the second chance round took place on September 14, 2012. 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 6: , , file:Poland.png Poland, , and . *The top ten countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top ten countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The wildcard. There were two disqualifiers: * and . ;Notes * 2. The country was disqualified. Scoreboard The votes were checked and verified and was detected an error in the first semi-final, Hungary's twelve points weren't allocated to Georgia. On 24 September 2012, after the final the results were published , which are as follows: First semi-final Second semi-final Grand Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting and spokespersons All countries send their votes. The order was used to add as much excitement as possible. The spokespersons and the city from where they were calling, were shown alongside each country. 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Nadine Coyle # Cheryl Cole # Imelda Higham # Anna Pletnyova # Jessica Cornish # Raquela Gonzi # Aleksandra Jabłonka # Marc Clotet # Jurgita Jurkutė # Pernilla Karlsson # Peter Andre # Kristina Chalhoub # Goga Sekulic # Nino Dzotsenidze # Sore Mihalache # Konstantinos Galanos # Kato Callebaut # Audrey Tautou # Indira Mujkić # Tim Schou # Tereza Kesovija # Mandy Huydts # Ott Lepland # Safura Alizadeh # Dilnaz Akhmadieva # Stella Mwangi # Diana Avdiu # Magdi Rúzsa # Novak Djokovic # Nadia Dragneva # Ebru Akel # Natalia Cheptene # Pilar Rubio # Lorine Talhaoui # Julie Berthelsen # Of Monsters and Men # Kati Bellowitsch # Ida Corr # Jon Lilygreen # Milla Jovovich # Dana International # Neda Parmać # Siranush Harutyunyan 'Cities' # Belfast # Portsmouth # Dublin # Moscow # Glasgow # Valletta # Kraków # Santa Coloma d'Andorra # Vilnius # Helsinki # Paphos # Beirut # Nikšić # Batumi # Bucharest # Igoumenitsa # Antwerp # Paris # Split # Tórshavn # Prague # Groningen # Tallinn # Baku # Astana # Oslo # Pristina # Budapest # Belgrade # Sofia # Van # Chișinău # Barcelona # Malmö # Nuuk # Reykjavík # Vienna # Copenhagen # Cardiff # Kiev # Haifa # Livno # Yerevan Returning artist and ranking Being a special edition, were the countries must send an entry which performed in one of the previous editions, obvious that all artist participated in one of the past editions. Below is a list of previous and present rankings. Aura Dione represented two countries, Denmark and Greenland Notes : 1. In the first edition the country sent the turkish version, in the special edition Turkey sent the english version. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions